Como cão e gato
by Lebam
Summary: Reunião no santuario o clima esquenta entre Seiya e Saori os turrões se enfrentam  no que isso vai dar? fic fluffy


O clima, de repente, esquentou entre Seiya e Saori, e o que era pra ser uma reunião de rotina se transformou em uma discussão acalorada em que isso vai dar ?Fic fluffy

Saint Seiya me pertence ... opa eles são do Kurumada e cia,infelismente não são meus.

Fic curtinha de Seiya e Saori no rodapé explico algumas coisas.

**Como cão e gato **

Reunião no templo de Atena no Santuário.

O clima, de repente, esquentou entre Seiya e Saori, e o que era pra ser uma reunião de rotina se transformou em uma discussão acalorada entre o cavaleiro e a sua deusa.

— Então é isso, Atena? — Seiya gritou, o que era incomum pra ele, já que não tratava Saori daquela forma. — Depois de tudo que fiz você me dispensa das minhas funções? — perguntou, revoltado.

A deusa desviou o olhar dos olhos do seu cavaleiro mais fiel.

— Repita isso olhando nos meus olhos! — Pegasus gritou, novamente.

Os demais cavaleiros estavam constrangidos com a cena. Jamais pensaram que a reunião fosse acabar daquele jeito. E o fato de Seiya, sempre tão brincalhão e comunicativo, estar perdendo o controle justo com Atena, à quem nunca levantava a voz, contribuiu pra adensar os maus ânimos.

— Não ouse a falar assim com a senhorita Saori, fedelho! — Tatsume tomou as dores de sua senhora, o que foi um grande erro.

— Fique na sua, careca! — Seiya repeliu com ódio, mas causou risadas discretas entre os cavaleiros que não gostavam do mordomo. — Sua cabeça está a premio, se não fosse por Atena você já estaria ferrado. – ele informou, apontando para os cavaleiros que olhavam o mordomo com um verdadeiro desejo de vingança nos olhos, mas que, por respeito a deusa, não tocavam nele. — Então é melhor colocar o rabo entre as pernas e calar essa BOCA!

O mordomo ficou estático com a explosão de Pegasus, não imaginara que ele falaria aquilo e na frente de todos. "F_edelho insolente._" pensou o mordomo com raiva, mas já que Atena não se manifestara, decidiu permanecer em silêncio.

A deusa já não reconhecia aquela pessoa a sua frente. Será que era mesmo o jovem que tanto amava? _"Por que ele simplesmente não entende que o que faço é para o bem dele?". N_o entanto, ela sabia a resposta: ele preferia morrer a parar de lutar pelo que acreditava.

— Pegasus... — ela sussurrou e então, voltou-se para os demais na sala: — Saiam, por favor, quero falar com ele a sós. — pediu.

Os Dourados e os nove cavaleiros de bronze*, que estavam fazendo o que ela pediu quando foram interrompidos, a olharam com estranheza, porém, prontos para atenderem o pedido.

— Não! Fiquem onde estão. — Seiya pede em tom de ordem.

O grupo fica sem saber o que fazer, na verdade, alguns queriam mesmo ficar para ver o circo pegar fogo.

No entanto, Saori demonstrou-se indignada, e se levantou de onde estava.

— Pegasus, você está contradizendo minhas ordens? – A deusa perguntou, ficando vermelha de raiva com a ousadia dele. — Os cavaleiros devem obedecer a mim e não a você, um cavaleiro como eles!

Seiya sorriu sarcástico.

— É você quem está se contradizendo agora, Atena... Afinal, já não sou mais um cavaleiro, não é? – o japonês respondeu. — Não sou mais o cavaleiro de Pegasus... — disse com um ar completamente magoado.

Saori engoliu em seco

— Agora sou apenas um civil, faço o que quiser.

— É isso mesmo! Saia do Santuário, Seiya! Seus serviços... já... já não são mais necessários. — ela concluiu, sentindo o quanto aquelas palavras eram doloridas, quem sabe para ambos.

Seiya se aproximou de onde ela estava.

Alguns se mostraram tensos.

— Saio. Assim que obtiver uma simples resposta, Atena. — Seiya suspirou fundo. — Saori, você quer mesmo que eu vá embora? — perguntou, agora mais gentil, olhando nos olhos da jovem.

— Sim... Seiya... eu quero. — Atena respondeu, mas Saori, internamente, gritava que "não".

O moreno pareceu ler os pensamentos dela.

— Eu sei que você não me quer aqui, Atena. – Seiya percebeu a mulher fechar o semblante sem entender aquela alusão, então ele sorriu e prosseguiu: – Quero saber se a mulher que amo, me quer fora desse Santuário e de sua vida?

O salão que já estava silencioso tornou-se soturno. Dava-se pra ouvir o falatório das esposas dos cavaleiros do lado de fora. Atena arregalou os olhos, nunca um mortal se atrevera a dizer que a amava, se bem que, ele não falava com a parte divindade e sim, com o seu corpo mortal. Mas, para Atena, dava no mesmo. Ele a amava, nem Belerofonte**, nos tempos mitológicos teve coragem de se declarar.

— O que foi que você disse? — ela inquiriu, com o coração na boca.

— Se a mulher que amo quer que eu vá embora? — Seiya olhava pra ela com carinho.

— Depois de tudo que ela lhe fez na sua infância? E de você quase ter perdido sua vida por ela, você ainda a ama? – a deusa quis saber, ainda impressionada.

— Com todas as minhas forças — afirmou. — Não era por Atena que eu lutava, era pelo amor que sempre senti pela Saori. — respondeu, emocionado.

"_Pai... vê do que os humanos são capazes? Eles amam sem receber nada em troca e é por isso..." _A deusa não conclui o pensamento.

— Mas... e- esse a- amor não é abençoado pelos deuses — A deusa gaguejou, sentindo uma dor latente no peito ao alegar aquilo.

— QUERO QUE OS DUESES SE DANEM! — Seiya perdeu a paciência e gritou, extravasando sua raiva.

— Abaixe o tom de voz, Pegasus! Respeite a vontade dos deuses e vá embora! – a mulher continuou firme em sua resposta.

— É o que você quer? Ótimo! Eu vou! – ele respondeu, e caminhou com passos firmes até a porta.

— Antes de ir, deixe a armadura Seiya! — Atena o lembrou.

Seiya estava no meio do caminho do salão, então se virou para ela, os olhos castanhos abrasados de mágoa, dor e raiva contida.

— Você a quer? Então a pegue! — disse, arremessando a caixa na direção de Atena.

Os cavaleiros se levantaram todos de uma só vez.

— Seiya, não! – gritou o dragão

— Não faça isso! — pediu Andrômeda, tarde de mais.

— Atena! — gritaram os guerreiros dourados.

Eles não reagiram de imediato, pois foram pegos de surpresa, afinal, não esperavam uma reação daquelas do companheiro. E quem imaginaria? Eles com certeza não. Quando o alvorço passou, puderam ver que a caixa tinha feito um buraco enorme na parede, próximo onde Saori estava. Atena permaneceu imóvel, olhando para Pegasus. Ela não tinha um aranhão sequer.

— Aí está, Atena. Ela é toda sua. — ele voltou-se para a direção da porta. — Adeus.

Seiya abriu a porta e saiu. As esposas dos cavaleiros apareceram perguntando pra ele o que tinha acontecido. O japonês não respondeu, passou por elas de cabeça erguida, seu mundo tinha ruído, mas seu orgulho não.

— Cavaleiro? – Ouviu Atena chamar.

Seiya não se virou e continuou andando pelo longo corredor.

— Pegasus? – Atena gritou.

Ele já não tinha esse título, era um civil. Então não precisava responder.

— Seiya Ogawara? – a jovem elevou a voz ao máximo.

Seiya não se deteve. Ele sentia que o amor que tinha por ela ainda estava vivo, mas em frangalhos. Desejava tanto que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, mas sabia que...

— Seeeiyaaaaaaaaaaa! – Saori gritou com uma voz chorosa.

Então, o moreno parou se voltou para ela e sentindo o coração bater mais forte, respondeu.

— Sim, Saori? — murmurou, mas ela pôde ouvi-lo muito bem.

Saori saiu correndo, largou o báculo de qualquer jeito cair no chão e atravessou o salão, parando somente quando estava a centímetros do moreno.

— Vai embora assim? Sem lutar por mim? — perguntou ela, com lagrima nos olhos.

— Vou. Você mandou. — respondeu amargo.

— Se eu mandar você beijar a careca do Tatsume, você beija?— ela quis saber, em tom de brincadeira.

— Aí já é demais... — ele respondeu, rindo.

Ela tocou o rosto dele e suspirou.

— Desculpe-me? — pediu, arrependida. — Eu te amo, Seiya. — ela se confessou, rendendo-se e abraçando-se à ele.

— Pensei que nunca fosse ouvir isso... – ele correspondeu ao abraço, apertando-a em seus braços; emocionado. — Eu também te amo, Saori. — Seiya então a beijou com carinho, enquanto ao longe, ouviam assobios e aplausos.

Ele a tomou em seus braços protetores, feliz. Sabia que enfrentara tudo e todos pra ficar com ela. Mas antes lutava por dever e agora lutaria somente por amor.

Fim ou só o começo?

*Os nove cavaleiros de bronze: sim, além do Seiya, estavam na sala: Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Ban e Geck.

**Belerofonte foi quem domou o Pegasus pela primeira vez e se tornou dono dele. Morreu, tentando impressionar os deuses com o cavalo alado. Se era para impressionar Atena, ou não, aí eu não sei. Fonte google: Wikipedia.

Os cavaleiros não fizeram nada para salvar a Saori por que como já foi explicado não esperavam essa reação vinda do Seiya que pegou todo mundo desprevenido.

Se não me engano, na metade da fic está mais para um song ou estou doida?

Eu sei que tem gente que vai ficar decepcionados por não ter acontecido nada com Atena, mas meus amores a fic é minha e tanto eu como Seiya gostamos dela.

Não sei vocês, mas pra mim a parte mais legal foi a dura que o Seiya deu no Tatsume, meu sonho e ver aquele mordomo quebrar a cara.

Agredecimentos ao pessoal que deixou reviews em "O monstro" tanto aqui como no nyah

E pricipalmente a ** Andréia Kennen** minha mamis e beta ^^

Um chero no coração de vcs .


End file.
